


~Drarry Yule Ball fic~

by flyswatter (onii_oniisan)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Drarry Dance fic, F/M, Fluff, GoF, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Slytherin, Yule Ball, drarry fluff, romione, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onii_oniisan/pseuds/flyswatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stepped a bit closer, and smiled. "You look," Draco stopped and looked at Harry nervously with his slate-grey, shining eyes, "Absolutely extraordinary." and he walked the rest of the steps to meet him. "Thank you." he smiled, and Harry smiled back, holding his hand out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Drarry Yule Ball fic~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies, this was a rushed request I did for a friend for their birthday, and I was just writing totally unplanned and not very thought out! Critiques and Criticism appreciated and PLEASE let me know if anything's wrong and I'll get on it! Thanks loads, guys. ~ Emmie <3

"How do you even _get_ ferret-sized suits anyways?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of eggs as they discussed the upcoming events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

" _Nevermind_ the ferret suits Ron!" Hermione brushed her hair behind her ear carefully, " _Dragons_." She whispered, cautious of others hearing her. Harry glanced up from his plate of practically nothing, "yeah, Dragons," he groaned through his breakfast, hurrying to get to Quidditch practice. Hurrying is hard when distracting yourself from the bumbling nervous mess across the Great Hall, which is, surprisingly, none other than Draco Malfoy. "Bloody hell, whats wrong what's wrong with Malfoy?" Ron couldn't help but let out a laugh, earning a chuckle from Hermione as well.

After quite a few embarrassing outbursts from Draco, Breakfast was over, and everyone was still wondering what the hell was wrong with Malfoy.

Harry was rushing up the corridors to get to Quidditch practice when he was stopped by Draco. "Potter!" He shouted, jogging to catch him. He kept walking, Despite the Slytherin's attempts to slow him down. "Bloody _hell_ , Potter, wait!" He groaned, finally catching up.

Harry turned around exasperated, "What is it?" he sighed, "I'm going to be late." Draco looked as if he wanted to say something but paused. "well, it's a bit complicated, uh.." Harry was a bit puzzled when he noticed the blood rushing up the Slytherin's neck to his cheeks. "Jesus christ, Malfoy, spit it out." he said, regretting snapping at him. Draco looked taken aback for a moment before he worked up the courage to do what he'd wanted to do since fourth year started.

"Go to the bloody ball with me, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened before he shifted his gaze away from Draco's slate-grey eyes. "Uh, well, sure- I mean, of cou- of course." He managed to spit out, giving up his pride because he knew his face was beet red anyways. He waited quietly for Draco to say something, anything. Instead of a reply, he felt a soft pair of lips on his cheek, before Malfoy was turned around, walking away. "Draco!" Harry stuttered, and the blonde turned around with a shy smile on his lips, "uh, Thanks." and Harry was off, already late to practice.

~

lunch time came around and the swarm of girls around Blaise and Draco was ever growing, along with Harry's irritation. Ron slid next to where he was sitting and impatiently tapped his fingers on the polished wood.

"Bloody  _hell,_ I'm _starving_." he whined, clutching the never ending pit he liked to call a stomach.

Hermione appeared on the other side of Harry, and sighed. "Ron, do you  _ever_  stop eating?" Harry snorted and ran a hand through his mess of hair. "Well," Ron thought for a moment, "No." 

The excitement in the Great Hall died down after everybody began eating their meal, or in Ron's case, shovelling it into his mouth. Hermione nudged harry with her elbow and gestured to Luna Lovegood, who was eating by herself at the end of the Ravenclaw table. Upon closer inspection, Hermione discovered an envelope under Luna's hand.

"Seamus, has Neville asked anybody to the dance?" 

"Yeah,  _Loony Luna._ "

" _Rude!_ " Ron chimed through a mouthful of his lunch.

"Thanks Seamus." Hermione said exasperatedly, reaching behind harry and smacking Ron on the back of the head. 

Harry had his eyes locked on Draco, smiling to himself. The blonde looked up from the intense conversation he was having with Pansy Parkinson and met Harry's gaze. His face lit up and he smiled and went back to talking with his friends.

"Did  _Draco Malfoy_ ask you to the Ball, Harry?" Hermione asked, with a mischievous grin.

"Well, uh," Harry's face flushed, "Yeah."

"Harry!" Ron high-fived harry (he was a bit reluctant) "I didn't know you fancied him, but way to go, mate."

Harry laughed and went back to eating as Ron passed the news to Fred and George, and Ginny of course. Hermione scolded him for telling practically all of Gryffindor and lectured him on volume control.

~

Being restless and controlling the feelings of a teenage girl for three days is a bit hard when you're a fourteen year old bloke. "Excited?" Hermione beamed, patting Harry on the back in the Gryffindor common room. "Yeah, and well, _nervous._ " Harry sighed. He never actually assessed how he  _felt_ towards Draco until the day of the Ball. Which was bloody stupid of course. Draco had always acted out towards Harry the past three years, which Hermione suggested could have been his way of having feelings for Harry. 

"I'm kind of in love with him, I suppose." Harry groaned and fell over on a sofa in the common room. "He's never been the greatest to me, but I really like him, and he likes me, and we're going to the Ball together, and he's _Draco Malfoy,_ and, and, and  _Dragons_." He ranted into the cushions.

Ginny walked by, and pat him on the back, "Harry just calm down, you'll have time to think after the Ball tonight you know." She said and smiled at him when he looked up with the expression of a kicked puppy. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Getting ready was no better though, but two mental breakdowns and one chocolate frog later, Harry was dressed and ready to go. He and Hermione, who had been asked by none other than the amazing Viktor Krum - whom we're absolutely sure Ron is in love with - and Ron was going with, well he wasn't quite sure who Ron had asked, anyways, Harry and Hermione left the common room and went their separate ways.

~ 

Harry walked down the stairs, and stopped at the bottom to wait for Draco to come around. 

He had gotten caught up in a conversation with Parvati Patil when she smiled, and pointed behind Harry.

He turned around to see Draco Malfoy, carefully coming down the stairs. He looked absolutely stunning in his silver tie with his hair messily slicked back like it was that first night when he offered his hand in friendship. 

Harry stepped a bit closer, and smiled. "You look," Draco stopped and looked at Harry nervously with his slate-grey, shining eyes, "Absolutely extraordinary." and he walked the rest of the steps to meet him. "Thank you." he smiled, and Harry smiled back, holding his hand out. 

and everything Harry never knew he wanted was there in that moment.

Upon the Champions entering the room, it grew silent, and the music began. The first dance was nothing short of incredible, every champion and their dates moving together in sync. After that the time was theirs to spend dancing and hanging out with friends. Harry was formally introduced to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise, but he didn't get much time to speak to Blaise because he was dancing with some Ravenclaw boy.

Pansy, of course, threatened Harry with the Killing Curse if he happened to hurt Draco.

Whilst Harry met the Slytherin's he had never thought of even speaking to, Viktor Krum was dancing with Lavender Brown, who turned out to be Ron's date. Hermione looked at them with sadly but her attention was brought to Ron. "Wanna, uh, Dance?" He smiled his lopsided smile and offered a trembling hand to Hermione, which she took and he pulled them to the "dance floor".

"Blue suits you, y'know." Ron thought aloud and Hermione's face flushed, she proceeded to bury her face in his shoulder.

Luna Lovegood and Neville were sitting at the far end of the room with two glasses, quietly sipping and smiling to each other. It looked as if they were enjoying quiet time rather than joining in with the rowdy bunch.

"Harry," Draco called his attention back from the crowd, "Stop people watching, would you?" and Harry laughed. He pulled Draco to the dance floor and put his arms around his neck, letting the blonde put his arms around his waist. "Git" slipped out of his mouth before he realized  _oh_

Harry was kissing him.

soft, chapped lips pressed together, Draco couldn't help letting his eyes flutter shut. Harry pulled away, much to soon for Draco's liking, and smiled, as Hermione and Ron clapped behind them, earning a glare from Draco.

"You're welcome to do that any time you like."

  


**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit short, if I get enough requests I'll add more to it, or write a sequel I suppose. I noticed there weren't enough Drarry going to Yule Ball fics and I'm a hardcore Ron/Hermione and Neville/Luna shipper so it gave me a chance to write some major cuteness!! <3


End file.
